Field Hill Recon
Field Recon Is a Bonus Mission that takes place after the Events of Act 9, During the United Nazi War Video Game's Storyline. The Player may unlock other factions to fight off against endless waves of enemies consisting of Infantry, Armored Tanks, And Vehicles, Planes, and Gunship helicopters, holding an unnamed field until reinforcements arrive. ''Setting ''The Setting of the Mission Field Recon, Is Unnamed, but the Region that the Fight Took place was known to be Brara. The Mission takes Place In an known Part of Upstate New York, about 2 Months after Act 9, the Epilogue of the United Nazi War Video Game... Mission Though the game, can unlock other Factions, The game mostly Takes you inside the Boots of Nazi Germany, who managed to establish a Radio Link, on an Unknown field, on a hill surrounded by Forest, and wide open Terrain. A Recon force sent by Kate Bush, from the Ikon Country region discovers your position, and sends word back to The forces of U.A.B.F allowing them to connect with a U.F.E force in the region and attack The Hill, with Infantry and Ground Vehicles, and Helicopters alike. You must defend the Hill with your infantry forces of about 20-30 In Military Strength against the U.A.B.F's 140, and U.F.E's 89 Strength, without any vehicle support for at least 2 hours until Reinforcements can arrive, With half tracks filled with More Infantry, Tiger II Tanks, and Air Planes. 'Factions That Can be Unlocked' *'United Alliance of Bush's Fans' *'United States Military' *'National Guards Forces' *'United Fans Of Eminem' *'Japanese Military' *'Canadian Military' *'United Alliance' *'Linkin Park Fans Of War' *'Kara Legion' *'Anime Federation' *'Regular Show United Legion' *'Royal British Military' *'Dexter's Lab Fan Militia' *'United Fans Of Samurai Jack' 'Regions That Can Be Unlocked' *'Trails Hill:' *'Legion Fields:' *'Resse City:' *'Ore Bridge:' *'Keller Cliff:' *'Boston Harbor:' *'Regions Town:' If the Player should Beat the Game with a great High Score, The Player will be able to Unlock Regions for the United Arcade Session of the Game, set to take Place after the Storyline, with only Just 7 Regions, in order not to go into too much Detail. The 7 Regions, of the United Arcade, is no longer apart of the Storyline and is just installed for fun, in getting gamers to play in Third Person for their entertainment, However only one Mission, Such as the Nazi Mission on the Bonus Round, was by 2091riveraisrael to be known as the Opening Prologue Leading to Season 2 of the United Nazi War Web Series. Storyline The Bonus Mission Is set 3 Months after Hollow Hill, In an Unknown Region Somewhere In Upstate New York, where a Column Of Nazi Infantry discover and Enter the Region hoping to use it as a Testing site, for their New Project, Their first major Cellphone Antenna, in order for the SS To keep in contact with each other much easier than their World War II Radios that they have been using ever since the Second World War 67 Years ago. The Column enters the unknown Region, bogging down trees with the help of Tiger Tanks, and later find themselves on a wide open space with a hill over looking the center surrounded by Forests. Functions Between Persons Field Recon is a tactical shooter focused primarily on infantry combat, however it also features significant vehicular and aerial combat elements. The player is able to command AI squad members which adds a real-time strategy element to the game. This is further enhanced by introduction of the high command system, which allows the player to command multiple squads using the map. The Persons of Field Recon, is Known to be First Person, but can be switched to third Person, with just a push of a Button. The Bonus round is set in an Unknown Region Somewhere In Upstate New York, where the Player for the first time stands inside the Boots of the Nazi Regime in an unnamed field where they are told to Hold Position until reinforcements can arrive from the East. The Player must survive for at least 2 Hours, in order for the he/she to unlock, the other Factions for the Bonus Round, such as the United Alliance of Bush's Fans, the United States Military, the National Guards forces, Or even the United Fans Of Eminem. Trivia *''Bonus Mission Field Recon, can only be unlocked once the Player has completed all 9 Acts, from the United Nazi War Video Game Plotline...'' *''The Bonus Mission was known to be a Tribute to Arma II Developed by Bohemia Interactive In the Czech Republic...'' *''This is the first Time In The Video Game where the Player get's to fight In the Boots of a Wehermant Soldier, along with SS Forces, making it the first time that He/She fights alongside Nazi Germany...'' *''The Battle in the Unknown Fields, marked the first stage of Production for Project Brabrossa On May 2nd, 2012...'' Category:Video Games Category:Future Installments Category:Video Game Projects Category:Games Developed By Universal Sentra